


Christmas Tapping

by Tanniri



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Micheal/Calum, Ashton's tapping habit, Christmas Fluff, First Christmas dating, It's great though, M/M, i'm such trash, this started as a text conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanniri/pseuds/Tanniri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ashton and Luke's first Christmas as boyfriends and they share a quiet moment on the couch after Michael and Calum have gone to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Tapping

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic and thegreenofyoureyes on here and thegreenofhiseyes on tumblr was a huge help with editing. She's been doing a 25 days of Lashton 2015, since the first of December and hasn't missed a day. So if you could check out her work that would be awesome.

Gently cupping both hands to Luke's jaw, feeling Luke's dimple caving beneath the press of his palm. The biggest, softest, smile spread across Ashton's face. The pads of his fingers tapping gently at Luke's cheekbones before touching their foreheads together, the tips of their noses brushing. It wasn't the first time Luke had said "I love you," but it was the first time he had said it on Christmas Eve. They were the only ones left in the living room, bathed in the warm light of the first living Christmas tree either of them had ever had. It was snowing, slightly obscuring the lights from the London streets that were illuminating the room even more. The house was cold, heater as low as any of them (Michael) could stand in an attempt to keep the bill down, but wrapped in a blanket and each other, they were warm. As both of their eyes slipped closed, Ashton tilted his head slightly and gently pressed their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank you all for taking the time to read this silly little blurb I wrote weeks ago taking with thegreenofyoureyes about Ashton's tapping habit and how he probably taps on Luke ^_^


End file.
